


Tsukki w/ s/o who’s had past health issues

by uhm_whatamidoing



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm_whatamidoing/pseuds/uhm_whatamidoing
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: oh! hi, can i request tsukishima headcanons with a fem!s/o that in the past has health issues? 👁️👄👁️ i have low blood pressure, in my childhood i ate a rock almost die, i almost overdose in pills while i thought they were candies and more... just chaotic issues im ok now
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963795
Kudos: 36





	Tsukki w/ s/o who’s had past health issues

> **Tsukki w/ s/o who’s had past health issues**

  * When he first finds out that you had a complicated past in terms of health he’s concerned but like on the down-low
  * ~~No one can know he cares this much~~
  * He kind of turns into like a mom but totally plays it off
  * Like you need meds?
  * He happens to have some in his bag
  * You need to eat?
  * He’s got snacks
  * Need to take your blood pressure
  * Oh look Tsukki just _conveniently_ has a blood pressure cuff
  * He’s thought of everything and rotates depending on what’s happening that day
  * Aggressively asks if you’re okay sometimes
  * He doesn’t know how to care and act nice at the same time
  * This boy just doesn’t wanna mess this up
  * Or lose you
  * Please show appreciation to this boy
  * But don’t let him know that you know what he’s doing because he will be blushy and ignore you for like a day
  * _~~He really can’t stay away too long~~_




End file.
